Not a girly girl thing
by LoveHurtsEver
Summary: New ship! In our world and time. Suki's a football player, a real tomboy. Zuko's a real genious. Cheerleader revenge, boyfriend stealing, jelousy, love and much more. High school! Read and review! SukixZuko
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm writting something new for fun! Read it guys! It happens in our world, in our time. Characters are going in high school. This is a new ship, Suki x Zuko, so, something new, for you 3. Suki's a real tomboy, and Zuko's a genious. What would happen? Cheeerleader revenge, love, fights and friendship. **

**Read!**

**P.S- Englis is not ,y mother tongue so sorry for eventual mistakes.**

**I don't own Avatar: The last airbender, just the plot.**

**Enjoy ~ LoveHurtsEver**

**~Not a girly girl thing~**

_Life is meaningless only if we allow it to be. Each of us has the power to give life meaning, to make our time and our bodies and our words into instruments of love and hope._

_- Tom Head_

Chapter 1 

Left. Right. Quick, turn around! Hit the ball, feel it. I am the ball. I am the ball. I really am… Switch it… hit…

The field is fadng in my eyes. My heart is bumping, but I keep running. I see people around me just like flashes.

I run… Hit the ball… and… GOAL!

„Horrayyy!" the crew yells, and they started glomping me. We won. In the last minute. Our enemys were disapointed. They told something like „Fucking unfair", but nobody listened to them.

We won. Go „Crazy wolfs"!

„Great job Suki", said Jet to me. He's the capitain of our football crew. I was proud on myself, becouse I was only girl in the team. Nobody took me serious at the begining, but now, they con't play without me.

I was little boy-ish since I was a little girl. I played with boys a lot, and when I was in a girl crew, I was always the leader. In primary school I tried with cheerleading in tema „Kyoshi", but I quit with that. Football is my favourite.

The teams moved from the field. We went to changing rooms. I had a whole dressing room for myself.

That caused a lot of boyish jokes at the begining, like: „Would you come to our place? We have a room free" and stuff like that. Jet, of course. The capitain was the most popular guy in „Weat See High". Like in those shity teen movies, he's going out with the cheerleader capitain, a girl named Ty Lee. I know her. Becouse I was a cheerleader too, but I never liked her much. We were fighting all the time.

Girls from my class were jelous. Like that girl, Katara. She once said: „You KNOW him? And you _really don't go_ to their dressing room to watch them changing?" I said: „Duh, nooo. Why should I?" And she gave me an shocked look and said: „Are you gay?" And I said sarcastic: „Oh, yeees, how didn't I noticed that earlier" and rolled my eyes. She kept looking at me like I'm a total weirdo.

I'm not in love with someone in the moment, but that means nothing. Nothing.

I heard knocking on the door. „Can I come in?" I heard Jet's voice. „NO! Fuck off!" I yelled. „I mean if you are dressed, genious", he said. Oh. „Ok, come in", I said. He ran in , and kicked my shoulder. „Let's go celebrate! We'll meet us in the „Air temple" caffe in the near!" he said with a –we-won- grin. „'Kay. I'll be there. I'll just hurry to pick up some stuff from school", I said. „'Kay. Hurry!" Jet said, and he left.

I went to school. The coridors were full, becouse it was lunch pause. I went to find my locker. It is on the second floor. I hurryed upstairs.

I tried to remember the code for my locker, but my brain didn't work. I started to kick the locker. Why does that happen to me?

I felt someone's grip on my shoulder. „Hey you." I turned around. I saw two dark eyes starin at me. It was a girl, with long brown hair, in pink clothes. It was Ty Lee. And she was angry. I know, that's gross enough, but she wasn't alone. There were Mai, Yue, Jin and some other girls. I gulped. Cheerleaders.

What do they want from me?

„You won a match, right?" Ty Lee asked me. „Well, yeah", I said, trying to stay cool.

„And you didn't even think that cheerleaders should be there?" she said.

Well should I? Don't they come by themself? I don't get it.

„I didn't know that someone has to invite you" I said, mentally trying to escape. I really don't have time for this.

„You don't know or you don't want to know?" she said. Mave gave me a piece of paper. „Do you see this? There are the rules."

I have been reading the rules about million times. I know all rules. All. They want to make fun of me, sure. But I see… The last new rule… What? We should invite them? What the hell? A new rule?

I stared at the paper like a total retard. „You don't know the rules? Bad, bad girl, Suki!" Ty Lee said. „Or did you do that just becuse you wanted Jet for yourself?

What? I didn't want him for… Wait, waut, wait. She's jelous? On me?

„You haven't anything to add? You deserve to suffer!" Ty Lee said. Yue and Jin held my hands tight. I couldn't escape. Ty Lee was holding a big bottle with juice in her hands. In a second, the juice was all over me. I felt sticky sugar in my hair, the little juicy rivers on my face. My clothes were wet.

That little bitch. „Why did you do that?" I yelled. „I have my own reasons, ex- cheerleader. And that's just the begining!" she said. Mai hit me and I felt pain in my nose. I think it started bleeding. Jin and Yue left my hands, and I fell on floor. They left. I couldn't move. I was totaly shocked. She hit me? Nobody hits me. Nobody.

I tried to get up, but I fell, becouse the juice was all over the floor.

„Do you need help?" I heard a manly voice.

I looked up. There was a boy, standing in front of me. He had nice black hair and golden eyes. He had a big scar on his left side of face.

I know who he is. It's Zuko.

The nerd, who learns a lot. He won all school competitions, he's the first in our country in logic. Total genious. Ya know, shy super brain. We all live in a internat, but he lives in a flat. He's super rich, but he dosen't care about money. I heard a lot 'bout him, but we never talked.

„No, I can stand up alone, thankies", I said and got up.

„Why are you wet? And what the hell is this? Blood?"he asked. Gosh.

„A flying bison pissed at me! 'Kay? And yeah, the bleeding. We had a fight after that, and well, he's a real kick-boxer", I said sarcastic.

He rolled his eyes. „Right. What did really happen?" he asked. „What the hell do you think?" I said, waving with my hands.

„You had a fight with someone, I guess", he said in a –smart-boy- tone.

I claped my hands. „Wow, that's right genious. Somebody kockes my ass. Happy?" I said.

I was prepaired to go. „Wait! Who did that?" he asked. „Why do you care?" I said, rude. „Yu're hurt. That means you need help. You know, girl in trouble?" Zuko said. I so wanted to punch him. „I'm independent! I don't need your help, thank you! I'll survive!" I said and went. I realized that he REALLY runs after me. He grabbed my hand. „You should inform your teacher", he said. „Ehoever it was, he needs a punishment." And then, it will just get worse.

„No", I said.

„I'll say! You'll see! Just wait", he yelled. Little pause. I walked away.

„Waaait! What's your name?" he asked me.

I'm not gonna tell him. „Find out by yourself, mr. Sherlock!" I yelled.

End 1

**A/N: Soooo… What do you think? Is it okay? Should I continue? Say it! Review please. This will be Suki x Zuko story. In real, I'm a proud Zutarian, but I want to try out something new, so it's a new ship, Suko! Or whatever.**

**Really, hope you like it! **

**There will be more ships, maybe Tokka, Jetzula or something. U can suggest ships! So review! I'm wating! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, chapter 2. It will be more interesting later, like in all stories. And yeah, the ship is called Zuki, thanks Densharr for warning me.**

**I saw some writting lapsus mistakes, sorry, I was writting it fast, so I didn't see some of them.**

**The point of this story for me is to try out something new, and to give you a good plot.**

**I don't own Avatar: The last airbender, just the plot.**

**Ships: Zuki, Jetzula, Tokka etc. You can suggest some other if you want.**

**Review!**

**Enjoy ~ LoveHurtsEver**

**/**

**~Not a girly girl thing~**

_It is not love that is blind, but jealousy. ~Lawrence Durrell, __Justine__, 1957  
_

Chapter 2

„Ok. Why are you late?" Jet asked when I ran in the „Air temple" caffe. „I was just a little bit late, don't make a drama", I said. „A little bit? A hour is a little bit? You missed the whole party, dude!" Jet said. Yeah, he calls me dude. But I'm not complaining. He's just… Jet.

Actually, I was late becouse I went home to change and to wash my hair. I came just becouse we won, and I couldn't disapoint my team.

„And why are you late?", Jet said, crossing his arms. Gosh. He is so anoying sometimes. Okay, all the time. Whole football team was waiting for my excuse. „Wow, guys, you should work as FBI agents. Really", I said, triyng to change the subject. It worked. Always aim on their ego. That's an unofficial rule.

I really didn't want to explain that Jet's girlfriend was torturing me a hour ago. I want to hold that for myself. Nobody sholud know that I have problems with someone. Nobody.

„Ok, what will you drink?" Jet asked. „Cola", I said. „You're such a girl", Jet said. He was drinking beer. „Duh, I am a girl", I said. „Whatever", he said and started to drink. O my God. It was about 3 pm and he was drinking alcohol. If he doesn't stop with that, he'll become an alcoholic.

„What can I bring for you?" a waitress asked. She had black middle-long hair, golden eyes, and she weared a red dress with apron. Is that… Azula?

Azula is Zuko's sister, but they're not alike. Zuko's very smart and hardworking, and she doesn't learn, she's rude and she loves spending money on things she doesn't need. But what the hell is she doing here as a waitress?

Everybody looked shocked. „Where is the waitress from a moment ago?" Jet asked. „She is ill, she went home. So, what will you drink?" Azula said. She was prepaired to write our order. But everyone just stared. She has louds of money. She doesn't need to work. Her dady cares for her's needs. I really don't understand. Today is freakin' weird day. Nothing's normal.

„Will you order something or not?" Azula said loudly. „Oh, yes. One cola for Suki", Jet said. Azula left. „Why is she working here?" Long Shot asked. He's a quiet football player and he doesn't speak much.

„She wants t make fun of someone, I'm sure", I said. „Naaah. I know! Maybe little green aliens captured Azula's dad (and their money), so she must work to survive!" Jet said in –I-discovered-America- tone. Everyone rolls their eyes. „Yeah, very realistic", one guy said.

/

~_Azula's POV_~

I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I must wash dishes? Can't they buy a dishwasher? „YOU are the dishwasher", the boss used to say. Stupid pervert. I know that. I really must work like a stupid peasant.

Actually, I don't have to. But I do it, becouse _even I_ am a stupid girl who falls in love. I know, that doesn't even sound like me. But when I fall in love, I start acting like a little girl. Like Ty Lee once, when she wasn't popular. When she was my friend. Huh, popularity changes people. It's hard to belive, but it's true.

Yeah, I thought I'll never fall in love. But it happened. I fell in love with a total moron and I'm ready to do anything, just to make him notice me.

_I want your love and I want your revenge_

_We two can write a bad romance_

_I want your love and your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

The song was on the radio. I totaly understand what she means. My lord, I'm girly! Shit! I must wash off my girly-ness.

„Go and bring a bottle of cola to the third table!" boss said.

His table. Breath, Azula! I'm nervous. I could probably spit fire. There he is. Jet. He is so handsome with his brown messy hair and with his tiny dark eyes. He is self confident, and i like those guys. I hate when guys run away from me just becouse I can be mean sometimes. Ok, I can be mean always.

„Here is your cola" I said and gave cola to this girl. I think her name is Suki. I think I heard something about her, she's a football player or something.

„Thanks", she said. I felt unconfortable. Why do they stare? Haven't they seen a rich girl working? I can't belive. I wan't to burn them! Only if I could.

I went. Oh my lord. I so want him. Yuck. I hate when I want someone.

/

~Suki's POV~ (other day at school)

We had a training. I was very tired. And that's not all. I have math today. And I have english. I can't do it anymore. I'm sooo dead beat. I went to douche. The water was helping, it cleaned me a little bit. I feel water on me, and that makes me happy. I think that people like water becouse they were in water before they were born. Life starts in water, and life can end in water.

I thought about that what Ty Lee has done to me. And I can't understand why did she do that. I can't tell that to someone. I haven't close friends. And I can tell thet to my parents. They will probably over react.

I finished with douching, and I went to dress up.

I can't find my clothes! Were are they? What the hell is this?

I tried to breath and think. Who took my clothes?

/

~Zuko's POV~

„Do it!" Haru said to me. „No! Are you insane?" I said. He made the puppy face. „Please, please, please?" he said in girly tone. I sighed. „Ok. But I think that isn't a good idea", I said. Haru likes Ty Lee, the most popular girl in our school, and the cheerleader capitain. He thinks he's got a chance with her, and he wants that I put a letter in girl's dressing room for her. From him, of course. That is totaly stupid, but he's my best friend and I will not disapoint him.

Haru is our school poet, and he is very sensitive. He belives in true love. Huh! True love and Ty Lee can't even be in the same sentence. I know that girl, and she was ok in the past, but she changed when she became popular. That was her dream. To be noticed. She grew up in a big family, and nobody knew that she exist. So, now is she happy. But she makes other people feel misarable. She was a close friend with my sister, Azula, but that frendship ended, like it never existed.

But Haru loves her, and love is blind.

_Drrrriiiinnnnng!_

Lunch time. Pause. I must go to the girl's dressing room. That Haru. Is he even thinking? Nope. I think not. I hurryed becouse the playground and the gym were on the other side of school.

„Someone can see me!" I said to Haru.

„Noo. Nobody is in the girl's dressing room now. The male team had a training, so, you have nothing to worry about", he said.

„Then, why don't you put it there by yourself?" I asked a simple question.

„I can't do it, man! I'm to weak", Haru said. I rolled my eyes. „'Kay", I said. „That's my buddy! Now, hurry!" he said and pushed me. I ran to the playground, and entered the corridor. The first door left. I remember that from the other guys' _imaginary_ hunting stories. I sighed, cooled myself, and opened the door.

And I shocked myself. I wasn't alone. There was a girl. There _really_ was a girl! Shit!

She was naked!

End 2

**A/N: So, I hope you like it! The end is a cliff hanger (a little bit :D), but I hope someone read it. Please review, your mind interests me. And U can suggest pairings (Tokka? Or not?). **

**Thanks for reading, and PLEASE, review!**

**Bye!**


End file.
